


Spookys Jumpscare Mansion

by SleeplessBug



Category: Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion
Genre: 17 + one extra thing, Bad Ending, Child Murder, Male Protagonist, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Players issue will be left unamed so feel free to theorise what you think it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: Unnamed. The Static leads him onwards.14. But first he had to play.
Kudos: 9





	1. A Curious Explorer

The young man stared at the mansion before, barely noting the Elder that stood next to him as the cloud of static washed over him once again. The hand on his shoulder was the only thing keeping him from entering the old building.

"I... Young man, are you quite sure you wish to go inside? You know the rumors at this point, I'm sure."

He stared at the Elder, before brushing off his hand and nodding firmly, a small smile creeping over his features.

"Mhm, I'm sure, I'm going to do this," 

The Elder let out a soft sigh of defeat, putting his hands up as he turned to make his way back to town.

"Well, if you find Quince, please be sure to help her come back from that cursed place,"

The man opened the door, mumbling a promise to find the hat wearing- romance enthusiast for the old man. But the Elder was already gone by the time he took a step inside, the doors slamming shut behind him. And a small girl rose up from the ceiling, a

"Hello, I am spooky... and this is my home!"

He stared at her- was it the static or was she really there?

"Can you humble player, make it through 1000 rooms?"

"A thousand- Player- what?"

He mumbled helplessly, pulling on the front door, to find it wasn't going to budge.

"Can you find what lies at the end? Or is there even an end? 'Cuz don't really know. Anyway jus-just go"

She went back through the floor, leaving the man to stand in the main entrance of the Mansion, staring at the door at the other end of the room. The static covered the room- but that door. He didn't like staying in the static of his mind for very long, so he started towards it.

"Well, Spooky, guess 'M playing your game..."

He entered the first room, the static whispered '1' before vanishing all together, he knew it was awaiting him at the other side. But hey, at least right now it was just letting him know what room he was on.


	2. A Romantic Writer

The static gave him the cue of being at the 20eth room, and he saw a note lying on the ground.

'At first this place just seemed cute, but I've been here for days now... I'm feeling quite parched now, and I keep getting this feeling like I am being watched by something.

This is not romantic at all...'

His eyes widened as his shoved the note into his pocket, thinking of the small conversation the Elder had managed out of him.

/"Indeed- my niece came here a few weeks ago, something about a 'Romantic escape''"

"... Romantic Escape?"

"... This town is full of the worse type of man, and Quincee never once fit in, you know how it is, diamond in the rough and all that,"

"... Yeah. yeah I get that,"/

The felt the note in his pocket, before letting out a low sigh, why did he agree to find a lost girl again?

"Quincee, you're gonna be the death of mE-"

A cardboard cutout of a slime monster flew out of the wall in front of him, he skidded back a few centimeters and gasped loudly.

"What the- O- oh..."

He shook his head, brushing past it and making his way through the next door.

Room 50.

The static sat at the door, whispering the words about his past that he hated, he tried to yank the purple cross off the table, but it refused to budge, just sending a small jolt of clarity up his spin. The static vanished at that, and he grabbed the newest note.

'I know something is following me. But I feel like I am prancing through the same rooms over and over... Hopefully leaving notes as breadcrumbs will prove I am making progress and reaching some destination.

I just hope I don't run out of ink. I am dreadfully thirsty'

He shoved that note into his pocket, pushing a button on the wall that informed him that it would lead down. Which it did, giving him access to room fifty one.

He spotted a new note on the ground, picking it up, reading it, and shoving it into his pocket as well.

'Ink...

Not quite quenching my thirst.

Taste is terrible, stains are terrible.

I don't think drinking it was a very romantic idea.'

"... She drank ink... huh,"

He strolled onto the next room, hoping that he hopefully wouldn't have to drink something that isn't edible as well.


	3. An New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in where we are reminded that Player is a dumbass

59

The static faded away once again, and he found himself sitting down, he blinked and stood up- that probably wasn't a good sign.

'I found something today to satisfy my unromantic thirst. I awoke today from a brief faint, and found before me a bottle of red wine!

I am not sure what brand or year, for there is no label. All I gather is that it tastes strongly metallic.'

"Oh... that was blood," 

He stood still for a moment, before grabbing the second note near the end of the room, hanging on one of the cutouts.

'I don't think it was wine'

He pushed through the door and stared at the floor, a puddle of goo was on the ground, bubbling a bit.

"...Huh,"

He bent down by it and pressed a finger against the liquid, holding it up against his nose, it smelled like jelly- but tasted like vomit.

"Bleh! Holy shit why did I think that was a good idea," 

He wiped the remaining goop off on his shorts, before turning and catching sight of a note that laid in the table, written it what was, probably blood.

"Spouting, Splashing, Soaking.

Innards, Ingest, Invoking.

Nailing, Never, stops the Choking"

He put the note down, and slowly turned around, watching a creature raise up from the puddle, one clawed arm reached out and swiped at him, and he started to run. Grabbing another note off the wall to read as he sprinted aimlessly through doors.

'I don't know how much longer I can go on...

I haven't seen any of my previous notes, so that means either I'm getting somewhere or someone is taking them.'

"Hah... Well sucks to be you, I guess,"


	4. Fatal Romace

90

The goo creature had appeared again, sending him running through the halls- he couldn't find anymore notes from Quincee- he hoped a bit that maybe she was resting in an elevator room. Which is the room he stumbled into at 100.

"Note... Cat... Cross... Ske... skeleton..."

He stared at the skeleton on the ground, a pink hat rested on its head. The static screamed at him as he stumbled into the cross. 

"That hat..."

He forced another memory from earlier to surface.

/The same scene, the Elder was getting more words out of the mans mouth.

"Ah, yes, Quincee would fist fight a man for some flowers if given the chance, she is... well, in love with the idea of Romance.

"Hmm, sounds like a fine young lady,"

"Indeed... she's wonderful... isn't she,"

"..."

"You know, she isn't the only person whose gone missing- her brother went in as well, a few months after the rumors of the haunting started. He took her favorite pen with him,"

"Huh- hey uh- if there's more then one person a pic of her might help me find her,"

"Oh, I suppose you're right- here,"

A picture of Quincee was handed over, she looked about the mans age, she was wearing a blue sundress with a pink ribbon and hat. He gave back the photo with a nod.

"Thanks,"

"Of course... now... may I- is it alright if I ask for your name?"

"... No, no it isn't,"

Tears risked to escape his eyes as he picked up the last note, he forced the static to the back of his mind. He didn't need it to tear him down this time, he wasn't going to let blood spill into the water for no reason.

'I think this is my last note. I'm going to die having never found my escape, but really that's not true. This place was like my escape. My escape from everything else. In the end my death is kind of romantic.'

"... Well, at least you died in peace.. 'M sure your Uncle would like to know that..."

He put all her notes down by her body, moving the hat down to cover her eyes.

"Hope the afterlife is nice t' yah..."


	5. R u N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderpeede, spiderpeede, brining Players death count to one!

119

The goo creature had clawed his arm open when he got a foot stuck in the goo piles that appeared on the floor. He forced a door open just as it got his back, he stumbled onto the ground with a sharp gasp, whatever that thing was made of, it stuck to his skin with a burning sensation- but at least he wasn't bleeding.

"Hhah, ow,"

When he did look up, he found himself in a lab, glass from a broken test tube sliced his hand up. He let out a hiss he standing up, noting the goo was for sure leaking into his blood stream, or at least attacking his arm. Given that he couldn't move the injured one at the moment.

"Huh, well this is... different,"

He looked around for something that was going to attack him, but other than a note on the ground, he couldn't find anything that fit that criteria.

'Subject 5 is growing more and more restless. I told Spook we need more funds for sedatives, but she just laughed and flew into the ceiling. Without more chemicals to keep these things docile, I'm not sure how much longer we can keep them here safely.

\- Generic Lab Assistant'

"Hmm, Spooky must have a lot of money,"

He saw a keycard laying on the ground near the note, he picked it up and looked around, spotting the next door to go through. A new note was on the ground, right next to a large blood stain.

'I believe subject 5 is loose. The glass around its container is shattered, and I can faintly hear clicking coming from the ceiling. I don't know what will happen now. If it is out and alive then this is probably my last report. The clicking is getting louder now.

\- Generic Lab Assistant'

A clicking noise appeared behind him, his haphazard glance behind him caused him to start moving, whatever the thing behind him was, it certainly was faster than he expected.

\----------------------------------

149

It had gotten his legs more time to count he could barely keep himself from falling over, the goo grabbed him once again, he kicked it, but that used up the last bit of strength his legs had. And he fell to the ground, blood oozing from his insect given wounds. He let the static over take him as he fell asleep.

He jolted awake with a sharp pain running through his head, he was in another elavator, although he didn't know which one. He reached up and grabbed ahold of the table, using the cross to haul himself to his feet. A burning pain shot through him- but all his wounds vanished as it did.

"Huh... magic cross... fun,"

He turned around and saw a brand new note, with a different hand writing than Quincee's (Maybe it was her brothers)

'So um, I am writing notes down. I think that is the correct thing to do in this situation. I was filming the mansion for my urban exploration video channel but I think I'm trapped and I ran out of battery on my cameras hours ago.'

He chuckled a bit, eyes casting over to a pen and empty sheet of paper. Spooky left him a note to inform him that he could leave notes if he wanted too.

"Huh... thanks,"

He scribbled something down.

'I don't know what's going on anymore, but those crosses seem like life savers... that girls dead, so I guess now I just have to leave to give her Uncle the bad news.'

He stuck the note to the wall, before turning over and pressing the button to go down.

"Well... Let's see where we are,"


	6. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Player just kind of, isn't okay

As it turned out, he had been sent back to room 100. Which was annoying, sure, but at least this time he knew to not let the Spiderpeede get him. Which he did with relative success his next attempt. Room 150 had yet another note, from the 'tuber.

'Hey readers, so everything is ok so far. I can't go back because these elevators only go down but they have to stop somewhere right? I've got enough food for a while and my windup flashlight is working nicely, so we'll see how this goes.'

"Mhm... nowhere to go but down..."

So he went down, to the next room.

166

He pushed open the door to be met with the sight of a school, a flashlight clutched in his hand.

"... Huh..."

He glanced around, before slowly making his way through the darkened halls, entering one of the classrooms, a note fluttering by his face and landing on a desk.

'Matsuri never came to class today, I hope she made it home ok.'

He bit his lip, a bit of bread creeping up his spin. Gods he hated school, even if this was probably not real. He moved on after a few moments, pressing a hand against his chest.

'Could it really be true? I thought the fairy tales about the ghost eating children who sneak in after class was just to keep us from disobeying. But Matsuri is still missing.'

The hallway was freezing when he stepped back out to it, he slowly looked over to the end, to see a young lady floating there. They both stood still for a moment, before he started to run, he couldn't hear her, but he could feel the cold brushing against his skin.

She let out a crude giggle as he stumbled into a quick stroll, cold sweat running down his back. He was ignoring the static- numbers didn't matter right now, he just had to get out of here. Away from her and her gaping maw.

He probably ran rooms even after she had let up- but he didn't notice until he ran face first into a locked door. Blood oozed from his nose as he laid on the ground, staring at the ceiling. He let out a shaky laugh before forcing himself to his feet. He stumbled into the next room.

200

He pressed his hand against the cross, before sitting down against a wall, letting out a sigh. Glancing down at his t-shirt, which was stained with some of his blood. He could imagine his face was also stained- but he didn't have a mirror to see.

"... Well... Haha.... 800 to go, I guess,"


	7. Pure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bab, I can assure you, Player is not pure, maybe in the old version but OHOHO has this man sinned

209

He held onto his arm and he glared at a pumpkin popout, he flinched as he stepped into the next room and saw what looked like an old facility. He stared at his arm- that was torn open by the sharp claws of the ghost. It was bleeding pretty bad.

"... Okay... time for next one... let's do this,"

He started carefully strolling through the facility, spotting a note on an old rusty door. Everything was rusty, even the air smelt of it. It made him feel sick, but he kept going.

'The darkness is slowly consuming us now. I don't think our rituals will appease it much longer. How were we supposed to know this would happen?'

He tossed the letter onto the ground, continuing to look around, thinking about what creature he could possibly run into this time.

'It's not really our fault, we just did what Mother has told us to do in this sort of situation.'

He stared at the note before dropping it as well.

"Wonder what they did..."

He could see an exit in sight as he picked up the last note, he figured it would be a good idea to start running as soon as the... thing, showed up.

'Mother is not pleased with us, but how were we supposed to know that the girl wasn't pure? '

He turned around as the door at the end of the hall was burst down, a creature shambling in. She looked up at him, they stood for a moment, before he started running, panic shooting through him all the sudden.

"Pureee."

Her voice echoed through the halls as he ran from her, he could ignore his arm with the adrenaline pumping through him.

249

He stumbled to a stop, she hadn't been following him for awhile, so he could sit down for a second and breath. Until he heard the cold breath on his back, which prompted him to scurry and go through the next door.

250

And Spooky was back, looking annoyed at him.

"So, you made it this far. That's uh, that's great. I shall grant you a gift for your, progress. So uh, so just keep going"

And she left, after mumbling what was, probably an insult.


	8. Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Grabs The Player* :)
> 
> (CW: Heavily implied - The Murder of a Child)

He stared at the present, the static was loud- he didn't like presents, at least not after his 8th birthday. 

(The Static always ruined things, even something so peaceful as a Birthday Party)

310.

It looked like a merchants shop, notes sat all over the tables, by different masks. The notes told a story that mad him sick.

'One day, a strange merchant came to town. He sold handmade puppets and trinkets and all the children loved his store and his gifts. But the town couldn't support his store because the other shops were failing. The other shopkeepers became jealous. So one night some of the townspeople took all his puppets and threw them in the river. But just afterwards he came running to the river crying and wailing that his children were being drowned. He dove into the river trying to save his possessions. The townspeople, bitter and still angry watched him frantically thrash and dive into the river until he never came back to the surface of the water. Although not what they wanted, the shop keepers were satisfied. Years later the children of the town began to go missing. And as more and more children disappeared, people began to find more and more puppets in the forest and around the river. These puppets seemed almost to look like the missing children sometimes.'

He was standing still, reading that last bit of the last note, he couldn't move.

(The static didn't like the girl next door, and she was invited. The Static was yelling at her. But she ignored it- everyone always ignored it)

He could feel a sharp pain in his shoulder, and he moved, stumbling away, turning around. A puppet stood in front of him, holding a bloody needle. The puppet had a grin etched into its face, he blinked, and it was closer to him.

(He was in the kitchen, she was getting some food from the party table. His fingers twitched as he stared at her. The Static was blurring her face. She believed him, his parents didn't believe him. The Static hated that she believed him about it.)

"..."

He slowly backed up, his blood soaked his shirt. The puppet vanished and he ran as fast as his legs would go, he slammed through the next door. He stumbled to the floor and looked behind him, the puppet's was mid swing. He got up and slowly backed up, blood dripped from the needle.

(She had dropped her plate, he was helping her clean it up, he grabbed the plastic knife and froze. The static was buzzing, he couldn't here was she was saying. But it was an apology. His parents never took his apologies. They had heard the commotion- they were taking her apology.)

It left again and he ran once again. But it caught him off guard and the needle slashed into his back. He slammed onto the ground, slowly turn his head as the needle pierced his skin again.

He woke back up in the last elevator, his body ached where the puppet had stabbed him. But he stood up, ignoring the pain.

(They had gone back into the living room, she asked if he wanted to play in the backyard. He showed her the shed, then they went to the swing set. She didn't notice him grabbing a small spade.)

He tried more times then he could count, but he did loose the puppet, it had torn into his left arm, he was bleeding. He stumbled to a wall, letting out a groan, it hurt, it really hurt.

350

He stumbled to the cross- /his/ cross, his arm stitched itself together with what looked like black muscles. He hesitantly poked the 'stiches', it was very cold, but it didn't hurt all that much. He glanced at his fingers, seeing a small bit of a dusty blue. He wiped his fingers against his pants, but the blue remained.

"... Huh..."

(Her hair was a pretty brown color, it was soft and long. His hair was scraggly and black. She had brown eyes. His eyes were a bright orange. She looked like her parents, barely looked like his mom.)

He looked at the button, pressing it and laying down, staring up at the ceiling.

(His parents thought that they had gotten rid of all their spades- all the small gardening equipment they had. But they didn't, he kept the spade. It was /his/ spade, they couldn't take it.)

The elevator beep when it hit the next floor, he looked at the door, before looking back at the ceiling. He would get up in a minute, he just needed to lay down right now.

(She didn't even question him taking her to the forest, he said he wanted to play hide and seek. He hated having to throw the spade into the river, but his parents would know what he did if they saw it. He looked at her, the static had left her alone when they entered the forest. He sat down, tears coming out of him.)

(His parents didn't let him go to her funeral. He didn't see mom after dad locked him in his room. Dad said she left. He knew he wasn't lying.)


	9. Trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW- child abuse, self harm, murder

410

The room had a clock, and a small pink cat sitting in the middle of it, tail swishing peacfully left and right. 

'Well hello there. Are you lost, little one?'

It stared at him, his face twisting, he approached it, bending down to be closer, reaching out his hand. The cat pressed against his fingers, before moving back and walking around him, tail flicking as if wanting him to follow.

'This place can help those who are ready, but expect turmoil more than you are used to.'

He followed, landing in a room, the cat sat on a table, licking its paw, watching him.

'The mask you wear serves its purpose well, but be careful not to lose yourself in it.'

It occurred to him the static hadn't said a word, not while the cat was talking to him. His head was clear for the first time since he was 6, he was left listening to the cat.

'Balance is the key to keeping your mind free and sane.'

He followed the cat, like he was in a trance, it's voice reminded him of his mother. She left after the girl next-door went missing. She still wouldn't believe the static was real, she said he was just a monster.

The cat was gone, the static crept back into his mind, he felt himself crumple to the ground, clutching his stomach. It was using her voice- repeating the last thing he ever heard her call him. It was loud- so loud- so loud loud loudlodulodud-

He started clawing his blue-tinted fingers against his arm, fingernails scrapping into his skin and drawing blood. His eyes snapped open as the static started talking in his fathers voice. Blood dripped from his arms as he felt anger boiling up in him. His father- 

He looked back at his arms, blood oozed to the ground, red, like a human. His father's words stuck in his head- but he was human. He bled red- that made him human.

His face hurt- he looked up to see himself staring at an elevator door, smeared with blood that he could only assume was his own. The cross smeared his blood so quickly, but everything sealed, his skin was even more blue.

He was locked in his house for so long after mother left, the blue looked like the sky. He missed the sky during that time.


End file.
